


So Scandalous

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Series: Destiel fanvids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuz they don't know they don't see<br/>The way you look at me<br/>But they feel the heat between the two of us<br/>What they don't know what they don't see<br/>Could mean the death of me<br/>Oh so scandalous</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Characters of Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and this funny and amazing song belongs to Todd Dammit Kerns, so nope, none of this is mine, unfortunately ... well, the edit basically is mine but ... well, you get the point, don't you? Enjoy.


End file.
